An image pickup apparatus with a viewfinder that is foldable along a body or is containable inside the body has been proposed, taking into consideration reduction in size for the sake of convenience in carrying the image pickup apparatus, for example, as disclosed in PTL 1 or PTL 2. Such an image pickup apparatus is so configured that a user (a photographer) pulls out the viewfinder in a direction toward the user upon using the viewfinder.